Shameeca Mitchell
Name: Shameeca Saphyre Mitchell Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Cooking (including competetive cooking), history of food, playing the piano, scrapbooking, and swimming (leisurely). Appearance: Shameeca has black hair which reaches a few inches above her shoulders. She treats her hair and flat irons it everyday to get a nice sharp look to her. She stands at about 5'6, although she wishes that she was taller. She is of dark complextion, but is not as dark as her family members (or so she remembers). Many people often mistake her for pacific islander or of mixed origin. Her eyes are naturally brown but she wears contacts and chooses to have them make her eyes green. She weighs about 120 pounds which puts her on the slender side. She loves to wear colorful clothes that makes her stand in a crowd because of the contrast with her skin tone. She loves fashionable shoes, and has many of them. One item that she holds dear is a small sapphire ring (hence her middle name) that she wears on a chain on her neck that belonged to her grandmother, whom she never met. Biography: When Shameeca was born (in Chicago), her mother and father had gotten into many verbal fights when her mother was pregnant with her. Her father, who treated her mother extremely well, had accused her mother of cheating on him (which she didin't THIS time... so he was her biological father), stealing from his mother (who eventually died before she was born), and many other things. A few daus after Shameeca was born, her mother left and did not leave any trace of where she was going. Her father, being the loving man he was, raised her as best as he could. Unfotunately when she got off the bus after her first day of kindergarten, there was police tape around the driveway and police officers shielded her from the scene in front of her that she would not soon forget. Her father had been gunned down he was returning home from work. Police thought that it could have been one of Shameeca's mother's current boyfriends, but that was never proven. The fondest memory she has of her father is him dressing her in a new dress he had saved up to buy especially for her first day of school, giving her the sapphire ring, and making her a special lunch. After that, Shameeca was put into the foster care system. As the years went on, her behavior became worse and worse. Rightfully so, her mother had left her and her father had been shot. Shameeca even got into everything from fistfights, arson, carrying drugs (so the older kids could sell it), and starting a neighborhood girl gand. The foster care system was almost failing her. Shortly after Shameecas 12th birthday, her therapist suggested moving her to another system in a different part of the country. Before she even moved, a couple in California decided they wanted to adopt a child because they wanted to give an "at-risk" child a second chance at life. Upon meeting her foster parents, Daryl and Stacy (who were semi-successful real estate agents in southern CA), she did not mesh well. First of all, they were a white couple in the upper-middle class bracket that had no idea what her backround was. Second, it was a total culture shock living in California in a nice neighborhood where you do not have to watch your back at every moment. Thirdly, they acted as if she was going to stroll into their lives and act as if everything was alright. One night Shameeca had a dream where her father told her that this was her life plan and "the man upstairs" had saved her and to embrace this opportunity. After that, Shameeca had an emotional break down to her new parents and did a complete 180 in life. She started attending school, going to tutoring programs to catch up, and changed her appearance to a more "southern california" look. By the time she entered high school, she was extremely grateful for all she had. Shameeca even picked up cooking and her adoptive parents enrolled her in a pre-culinary school program. There she excelled in food preparation and looked towards a career as a pastry chef. She loved meeting new people at school and got along with everyone despite her being extremely sassy. Even though she felt like all eyes were on her because not only was she the "new girl" she was the "new black girl". This didn't bother her one bit. Although she loves her new life, she doesn't forget her rough past and will scrap with even the prettiest girl if they mess with her friends. Advantages: Shameeca is a tough girl, despite her small frame and new life. She had to defend herself while in the foster care system and in the inner city schools. Her cooking background makes her very skilled at handling knives and can sharpen them if need be. She is now optimistic about life, and will do anything to keep herself alive. Disadvantages: Her past haunts her from time to time causing her to be unstable and can snap in a minute. Shameeca can get flashbacks that makes her loose her "mental-ground". She may feel like she has to keep herself alive at all costs, rendering her emotionally unstable and may make her do stupid mistakes. Designated Number: Female Student no. 55 --- Designated Weapon: Double-sided Dildo Conclusion: Ugh, so she's a reformed thug. Her story would be sad if I hadn't seen it a thousand times already. Only new thing on her file is the fact that she was involved with a girl 'gand'...whatever that is. Though I doubt she'll stand a chance against the bigger players, her toughness could get her far in the game. Too bad she got such a useless weapon, though. Of course, maybe she'll go the route Female Student No. 9 did recently and give the audience a show. Game Evaluations Kills: 'Daniel "Boxer" Carvalho '''Killed by: 'Lenny Priestly '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Shameeca, in chronological order. V3 *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Reg *Playing Macgyver *Seeking Sanctuary *Mano e Mano *When We Die *Shiawase Desu *Panic Attack *Where The Sinners Gather *A Short History of Almost Something *Hands Up, Guns Out *All Down Hill From Here Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Shameeca Mitchell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * My favourite character in v3, on the sole basis that she was the first one I read when I came to SOTF. Despite what people might say about her notability, she remains my all-time favourite. Go Lexi.'' ''- Inky Category:V3 Students